


Did You Seriously Boop My Nose?

by Niecy8



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Nonsense, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niecy8/pseuds/Niecy8
Summary: Erica cackled in delight as her blonde curls bounced on her shoulder. Derek turned and cocked his right brow at her. He didn’t see the humor in the situation. “Its not funny and he can’t just go around booping anyone on the nose.”The beta caught her breath. “It really is and he so can.”Derek disagreed.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 25
Kudos: 365





	Did You Seriously Boop My Nose?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written Sterek in a while and then this popped into my head.
> 
> It is downright silly but fun.

Derek sat quietly with his legs crossed on the left side of the leather couch. That Is what he does on pack nights. He lets the younger members chatter, eat, and figure out what type of movie they’ll be watching. It’s just easier for him to be the silent observer. He enjoys the pack around and his wolf eats up the cohesiveness and the bonding but he just prefers to be the introvert at the gatherings. 

Erica, who was sitting in an easy chair to the left of him had engaged in some idle chit chat with him since the beta likes to include him in the discussions. But currently it was a side conversation since the others had been arguing for an insane amount time if they wanted to watch action or romance on the flat screen.

Lydia and Malia had voted for romantic comedy. Scott and Jackson were on board for beat them up type of action. Erica pleaded the fifth and Stilinski had been wondering around just mumbling “whatever, just pick something already.” 

He really should utilize his voice and be the tie breaker but it also a little amusing watching the pack bicker so Derek settled more into his seat and decided to watch the action live instead for a bit.

It was truly entertaining but then… his wolf hadn’t even sensed Stiles approaching (in which, damn wolf for being too comfortable around the spastic human). Derek totally wasn’t expecting the flick on his nose. It was quick, gentle and harmless…

“Boop.” Stiles eked out liked an excited toddler with a grin to match.

Derek scowled. “Did you seriously just boop my nose?”

“Yes, I did Sourwolf” The human grinned some more and then walked away to join Scott on the floor.  
The wolf tried to look menacing but he’s fairly sure he failed. “you can’t just walk around booping people on the nose Stilinski.”

“Whatever dude.” Stiles shook his head and flailed some sort of awkward hand gesture towards him.

Erica cackled in delight as her blonde curls bounced on her shoulder. Derek turned and cocked his right brow at her. He didn’t see the humor in the situation. “Its not funny and he can’t just go around booping anyone on the nose.”

The beta caught her breath. “It really is and he so can.”

Derek disagreed.

Stiles loves getting together with his friends or what the wolves in the group say – pack. They make plans once a week (sometimes twice) to hang, chill, and what Erica likes to say, have puppy piles. It’s fun but also can be frustratedly exhausting. 

When there are several personalities coming together and most of them very strongly opinionated, it can be difficult to come to an agreement. 

There will be disagreements where to order food from, who sits where, and what to watch. Stiles has own thoughts on the various matters but usually just goes with the flow since he ultimately just wants to hang out with the crew.  
So with last week’s get together, Sties unexpectedly just decided to boop Derek on the nose and truthfully it was the highlight of the evening since it had caused such a reaction from the Sourwolf himself. He’s always looking for ways to surprise Derek and see what kind of reaction it will garner. 

Thus far, the alpha werewolf hasn’t killed Stiles so he assumes that each time he annoys or bothers the man, he’s not put off too much by his antics.

And truthfully, Derek was the best mark for booping. Lydia is outright terrifying. Both Jackson and Malia would portably bite his finger off. Scotty was on the top of his list for a good nose booping but his crooked jaw distracted Stiles. 

Erica – she would be a decent choice but the beta would enjoy it entirely too much. He’s fairly positive that she would intentionally suck on his digit which would leave Stiles with an incredibly awkward boner. 

So Derek was the chosen one of his booping. The man may scowl and growl but in reality, he’s a big soft Teddy Wolf under all the snarl and cocked eye brows. 

Which means, Stiles is on a mission to do such deed once more this evening. He wants to see if he can get close enough to Derek to flick his nose but it will be a little more challenging this time since the man has been watching him like a hawk all night. 

The alpha must be onto his mission but it won’t deter Sties. He’ll do a sneak attack when he least expects it. 

The human was acting more twitchy than usual. Derek knew he was up to something. Stilinski likes to play pranks and jokes. Derek tolerates them. In reality, the wolf likes the attention but no one needs to know thar – especially one spastic twenty-year-old. 

Golden honey eyes averted from his own hazel ones when Derek caught him looking this way. Per usual, the younger boy was sitting cross legged on the carpeted part of the floor next to Scott. He is acting like he is paying attention whatever conversation is going on but Derek knows better. He knows Stiles and that kid is up to something.

“Are you even listening to me?” Erica asked bringing him out of his thoughts.

And nope, he wasn’t. “Sorry, what?”

“What has gotten you distracted?” He looked her way and saw her eyes travel across the room. “Or should I say who?’

“No one.” He shook his head but he knew the beta would detect the lie with his elevated heartbeat. “Fine. Stilinski is plotting again.” 

She giggled. “You know maybe he wouldn’t plot so much if you idiots just gave into the unresolved sexual tension between the two of you.”

Derek blanched, “what are you even talking about?” There was no unresolved sexual tension between the two of them. Well, the wolf might want to play with the spastic human. And perhaps taste a little but otherwise… “that’s not it.”  
She seemed unconvinced and Derek was trying to find other words to convey to convince her otherwise which distracted him. His attention was diverted enough that he didn’t see or smell Stiles approach.

“Boop.” 

Son of a …. How did he fall into that trap again? He had to take control of his eyes so they wouldn’t turn red. Derek was more seething that the boy got the upper hand and Derek’s wolf just let him slide right on in to his personal space once more without a care.

Stiles whooped and threw his hands in the air. “Got you again Sourwolf.”

Derek took a breath. “Next time you won’t. I got eyes on the back of my head so you won’t get so lucky again.” Nope, Stilinski will not be able to boop his nose again,

The boy laughed. “Ha ha, Whatever dude.”

“I’m a wolf, I got lots of enhanced powers you don’t know about.” 

Stiles facial expression turned into bewilderment as he studied Derek for a few more moments. He turned abruptly and strolled across the room shouting out, “Scotty? Do wolves have eyes on their back of their heads?” 

Derek could hear Erica laughing. “Oh my God Der. Just give the boy a good dicking already.”

“Shut up!” 

Okay, Derek got him. Wolves do not have eyes on their back of their heads. Stiles did extensive research and maybe toyed with Scott’s hair for a little longer than necessary to verify his findings. 

But now Stiles realizes the werewolf is onto his diabolical plan of booping him on the nose as much as possible. Perhaps, he should just admit defeat and try annoying the big Teddy Wolf another way but yet, it is so much fun. 

This pack night, Jackson dumbfounded everyone with treating them all to dinner. He had brought cheeseburgers and a shit ton of curly fries. And to no surprise to everyone, Stiles slid into a curly fry coma.

His stomach was bloated which caused him to forget about playfully bopping a certain Sourwolf’s nose. Yet, every once in a while, Stiles would look the alpha’s way to gauge his mood. Derek would just smirk and point to his eyes and then to the back of his head.

Stiles was so not falling for that shit – his extensive detective work has told him otherwise. So instead, he laid his head back on the edge of the couch in front of Lydia and would figure out later how to proceed with operation nose booping of a Sourwolf. 

After watching some rom com, Jackson declared he was leaving and didn’t need to clean up since he bought dinner. Lydia trailed after him. Probably to have some nauseating sex. 

Scott and Malia were not far behind to do whatever. Stiles was not asking. So he decided to stay and help with the cleanup.

Once he grabbed some dirty plates, he made his way towards the kitchen and noted Erica was grinning widely. Stiles looked at her puzzled, “I wish I could stay to watch but I know Der wouldn’t approve.” 

“Erica….” Derek growled low. “Just stop.”

She cackled as she threw her blonde curls behind her right shoulder. “Both of you – idiots!” 

“I take offence to that.” Stiles pouted and proceeded to the kitchen.

He put the used paper plates n the trash and a few glasses in the sink.

Stiles tried to keep an ear out so Derek couldn’t sneak up on him. He heard the older man’s footsteps approaching so he quickly turned around so he wouldn’t get a heart attack from being startled but he wasn’t expecting…

“Boop.” Stiles wasn’t sure if he was more bewildered with the action or the word that came from Derek Hale’s mouth.

“Wait! You can’t just boop me back. That’s rebooping” Stiles exclaimed as he flailed back into the counter.

“There is no such thing you moron.” Derek grinned as his bunny teeth poked through. 

Stiles pouted. “I just made it a thing so there…” He stuck his tongue out for emphasis. 

And then Derek leaned in. 

Which was what was happening right now? 

Stiles squeaked when the alpha’s arms went around his back and pulled him closer. 

The kiss was unexpected but incredibly sensual at the same time. 

Stiles parted his lips and allowed Derek’s tongue entry. He swirled around the inside which caused Stiles to moan. 

He could feel his dick harden in his pants and noted that Derek’s huge bulge was rubbing on his thigh. Damn, Teddy Wolf was packing. 

Their lips broke apart to take a breath, “shit, that was amazing.” Stiles eked out. “If I would I known booping you on the nose would cause this kind of reaction, I so would have done it long ago.” 

Derek chuckled. “You really are an idiot.”  
“No take backs and I totally want you and I to boop all night long.” 

The alpha werewolf groaned. “Don’t’ make me regret this Stilinski.” Derek groaned but Stiles could tell the wolf was on board anyway. 

He then threw Stiles over shoulder which caused the human to flail and yell, “some warning next time.” 

“Fine, you are warned for next time.”

“He has jokes. Teddy Wolf has jokes.”

Derek then playfully smacked Stiles on the butt. “That’s not all I have.”

And Stiles totally couldn’t wait to find out what Derek also had to offer. He had an idea based on the tent in the man’s pants and was definitely looking forward to it.

Only Erica knew the backstory on how Derek and Stiles finally got smart and got together. The wolf was amused but Derek was still not quite ready to admit that it was nose booping that finally brought the two of them together. 

However, he does know the day when they finally say I do, when the officiant says he may kiss his husband, Derek is totally going to boop Stiles on the nose before the kiss.

And it’s going to be best epic nose booping ever!


End file.
